1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeegee with a pump supplied sponge and more particularly pertains to cleaning glass and other surfaces by pumping cleaning fluid to the sponge of the apparatus for application to a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of squeegee devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, squeegee devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning various surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in Des. U.S. Pat. No. 338,297 to Singarella a combined sponge, squeegee, and fluid dispensing container with cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,945 to Iggulden discloses a compact window-washing bottle with protected sponge and squeegee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,469 to Siemund discloses a combination window washer, scraper and squeegee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,747 to Seymore discloses a washer/squeegee.
Lastly, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 327,146 to Miller discloses a combined squeegee and sponge for cleaning showers.
In this respect, the squeegee with a pump supplied sponge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning glass and other surfaces by pumping cleaning fluid to the sponge of the apparatus for application to a recipient surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved squeegee with a pump supplied sponge which can be used for cleaning glass and other surfaces by pumping cleaning fluid to the sponge of the apparatus for application to a recipient surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.